The PuckElix Songbook
by slashaddict94
Summary: This is a collection of Songfics between the character Puck from "Glee," and gay American pop singer Elix Risqué. Detailed description inside. SLASH. Don't like, don't read. Puck/OMC
1. Passenger

**Ok, so this is the Pix Songfic! For those who haven't read my previous stories, I always use gay American pop singer Elix Risqué in my work. I use him as an original character because I have no idea what his personality is really like, so my version of him is purely fictional. I just use his name and appearance.**

**Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, Pix is the pairing name for Puck from "Glee" and Elix Risqué. They're one of my favorite couples (the other being Purt) and I love writing about them, even though Elix isn't on the show. These stories are going to revolve around certain songs and different chapters will have a different song. Each chapter is like a different story, in that the chapters don't follow any sort of timeline or pattern. That said, treat every chapter like it's an entirely different Fanfiction. Ratings will vary from K to M, but I'm posting this in the M section just in case. That way kindergarteners won't stumble upon something they shouldn't. (Kindergarteners really shouldn't be on the internet unsupervised anyway, but I digress).**

**P.S. To the readers of my other story, "Beautiful People," I'm not abandoning it! I just wanted to give this a shot as well. :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

**Passenger** by Britney Spears

That may have been the biggest fight they'd ever had, and all from a simple question from the extremely nosy Rachel Berry.

"So who's in control in your relationship?"

Who the hell asks that, and more importantly, how the hell do you respond? They both had said, "I am," at the same time, leaving a confused Rachel and a smirking Santana. This was Puck's first relationship with another man, so since he considered himself the "guy" in the relationship, he naturally assumed that he was the one wearing the pants. Unfortunately, he was dense enough to voice that aloud. That led to Elix calling him a "gay misogynist," which led to Puck calling Elix a "bitch" in defense, which led to Elix leaving a bright red handprint across Puck's cheek as the effeminate male stormed out of the choir room, declaring they were over.

Elix had driven home and locked himself in his room for hours, refusing to eat dinner of talk to anyone. His past relationships had only left him hurt. His boyfriends only wanted him for his body or his money. He figured that if he stayed in control of his relationships from now on, that no one could ever hurt him again. He knew Puck had a controlling streak at times, but he also knew that Puck would give him the reins at times if Elix wanted. He was just starting to think he fucked up big time, when his phone rang, the familiar ring tone of "Passenger" signaling that Puck was the caller. Now that he thought about it, that ringtone should have been a clue.

"What do you want?" Elix snapped, not ready to admit that he was wrong to Puck.

"Open up your damn window. We need to talk."

It was amazing how Puck could sound like he cared and sound like an asshole at the same time. Elix did as he was told, raising the blinds to reveal Puck standing there. Elix opened the window, allowing Puck to climb in, before harshly whispering. "My parents like you. You could have used the front door, dumbass."

Puck thought about snapping back at Elix about how much he hated being called a dumbass, but then he remembered that Elix had told him how he hated being called a bitch, so he figured he had it coming.

"I know I could use the front door, but I figured that if I snuck in that you wouldn't yell at me so your parents won't hear."

Elix rolled his eyes at Puck's good logic. "So is there a reason you're randomly standing outside my window at 6:30 in the evening?"

Puck took a deep breath and looked at Elix with genuine eyes. "Yes. I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. I didn't mean it."

Elix nodded and offered Puck a small smile. "I know. Thank you. I'm sorry for calling you a gay misogynist. I know you love me and respect me. I guess I was just upset about your response to Rachel's question."

"Yeah, that's the other thing we need to talk about. What pissed you off so much?"

Elix sat down on his bed, facing away from Puck so the older teen wouldn't notice the tears forming in his eyes. "None of the other guys I've been with have cared about me. I just thought that if I could stay in control, that you wouldn't want to use me like they did. I've never been loved like you've loved me, Noah. I guess it just took you to show me that I could hand over the keys, so to speak. I don't wanna break up. I don't wanna lose you, Noah."

Puck sat next to the crying boy, wrapping his arms around Elix's lithe frame, and pulling him closer. "You're not gonna lose me, Princess. I'm not letting you go without a fight."

Elix turned to look at his lover and gently kissed him. "I love you so much, baby. Maybe I don't have to be in control all the time."

"I love you too, babe," Puck responded before pulling Elix into another searing kiss. After a second, a wicked grin spread over his face. "Do you think I could be in control for the next forty-five minutes or so?" he whispered seductively into Elix's ear.

"I think I can handle that," Elix whispered back as he let Puck slowly remove his clothes.

**Ok, so that's it for Chapter 1! I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to give me song suggestions for future chapters!**


	2. Sexxx Dreams

**I'm back! I hope you guys like this one! Heavy M rating here. Smuttiness galore ;)**

* * *

**Sexxx Dreams** by Lady Gaga

_Last night, damn you were in my sex dreams  
Doin' really nasty things  
Damn you were in my sex dreams  
Making love in my sex dreams_

_Lips were on him, trailing wet kisses down his neck, licking, sucking. There were bound to be hickies that would be hard to hide. Yet, at the moment, Elix couldn't bring himself to care. He was much too focused on the muscular body above him and the thick, calloused finger teasing his entrance. He could feel the man's larger-than-large boner rubbing insistently against his thigh, leaving his leg covered in the pre-cum flowing from the circumcised cockhead. He reached down to rub a bit of it on his finger before bringing it up to his mouth and sucking the clear liquid off. He took pride in watching the man's normally hazel eyes turn black with lust. Before he knew it, the man's lips were crashing against his own, tongue demanding entrance. Elix obliged, opening his mouth and allowing the man to ravage his mouth. The man moaned deeply at tasting himself on Elix's tongue as he pressed his finger into Elix's tight entrance, and thrust furiously against the blonde's leg._

_"You're so fucking beautiful," the man moaned, his deep voice sounding loud in the otherwise quiet room._

_Elix simply smiled in response before grinding against the finger inside him. "More, Puck," he moaned. "I need more."_

_Puck was happy to oblige, smirking as he slid another finger into the tight channel. Elix screamed in pleasure at the welcome intrusion, sliding his legs apart as he madly stroked his own erection. It wasn't long before he came, shouting Puck's name at the top of his lungs as he rode out his orgasm. Puck wasn't far behind him, quickly stroking his own dick as he came all over Elix's round ass.  
_  
Elix groaned, waking with a start and grumbled irritably at the stickiness of the sheets. "Again? Seriously?" he growled, before shutting his eyes and attempting to have a non-Puck related dream._  
_

* * *

_Elix moaned around the huge erection in his mouth as he looked up into list-filled brown eyes. He moaned, sending vibrations through the man's dick and making him moan in pleasure. The dick was enormous, but Elix worked through it, not stopping until his nose was pressing against trimmed black pubic hair, and his chin was touching the man's heavy, low-hanging balls. He once again looked up at the Adonis standing before him, before applying a sucking motion to the tool in his mouth, smirking when the man practically screamed in ecstasy. He loved how much pleasure he could give this stud. Slowly, he moved backward, letting the penis slip out of his mouth before stroking it while he looked up at the man._

_"So, Puck, would you rather shoot in my slutty mouth or would you rather have me jerk you off until you cum all over my pretty face?" Elix got his answer quickly. Puck only managed a low grunt before he was shooting his seed and completely covering Elix's face. Elix ran a finger over his face, collecting all of Puck's sperm and licking it off of his fingers. "Delicious," he muttered, smirking at Puck._

"Jesus Christ," Elix grumbled as he woke up to the same, sticky feeling he was getting used to. "Fuck, seriously?" he asked himself, before trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

_"Oh, god, Puck, harder!" Elix moaned at the top of his lungs as he felt Puck's tongue pierce his entrance, the wet muscle going deeper than any man's tongue had ever gone before and rendering Elix nearly speechless. The moaning encouraged Puck, urging him to stick his tongue in even further and making Elix see stars. "Puck, I need you. I need you inside me. Please fuck me." Puck was more than happy to do as requested, pulling his tongue out of Elix's smooth hole and reaching for a condom before Elix's hand stopped him. "Just you. I want to feel you cum inside me." Puck smirked, pulling the blonde into a hungry kiss and reaching for the lube. He spread an abundant amount on his leaking erection before lining it up with Elix's quivering hole. He pushed in, thankful for the amount of time he fingered Elix to prepare him. Puck slid in smoothly in one thrust, his balls slapping against Elix's ass within seconds. Both males moaned at the intense pleasure. After a moment, Puck pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in with full force, making Elix scream out in surprise and pleasure. They weren't going to last much longer. The second Puck's cock brushed against Elix's prostate, the blonde moaned Puck's name in pleasure as his orgasm hit him. As Elix's walls clamped down on Puck, the jock saw white before shooting his seed deep within Elix's tight, perfect ass._

"God fucking dammit," Elix growled, punching a pillow in irritation as he woke from yet another wet dream. "That's it. Something needs to happen to fix this," he said to himself before getting up and starting his day.

* * *

Elix was more than a little tipsy, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his phone and calling the number he snagged from Finn. When it went to voicemail, he started speaking, not noticing how much he was slurring his speech.

"Hello, Noah Puckerman. It's Elix Risqué, from McKinley High, remember? Anyway, I know we haven't exactly kept in touch, even though we both live in the same state, but we should totally, like, reconnect. I heard your boyfriend was away this weekend, so I was wondering if you'd wanna meet at my place. I heard that we've both got nothing to do, so I thought maybe we could catch up. Oh, there's something I need to say." He paused for a moment. There was no way in hell he would have said any of this when he was sober. Thank god for liquid courage. "I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I've had a couple drinks, and…oh my god." He couldn't help but start cracking up. As soon as he controlled himself, he used the sexiest voice he could muster. "When I lay in bed I touch myself and think of you. I have the most satisfying fantasies, so maybe we can make those become a reality. Call me if you're interested." With that, he hung up.

Two hours later, on the other side of town, Noah Puckerman was furiously masturbating to the sexy voice of his high school crush saying how much he wanted him via voicemail. He'd had fantasies of fucking Elix since seventh grade, and now that the opportunity was presenting itself, how could he say no? It's true his boyfriend was out of town for the weekend on some fashion something-or-other, so it's not like he'd find out. However, he'd just gotten back into Kurt's good graces after cheating on him once, so should he really risk his relationship for a drunken bang that probably wouldn't mean anything to Elix the next morning? "Fuck it. Puckzilla's in need and what Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him," Puck justified to himself as he dialed Elix's number.

**Hope you guys liked this one! I don't condone cheating, so stay faithful to your partner! Feel free to send me more song ideas! And for my "Beautiful People" readers, Chapter 14 will come out within the next couple of days!**


	3. Won't Let You Fall

**Here's #3! Hope you guys like it! This song is one of my favorites! My suggestion is to have this song on repeat while you read this!**

**Won't Let You Fall **by Fergie

"Hey, Puck, you ready man?" Finn asked as he walked up to Puck. The mohawked boy was looking at himself in the mirror, making sure his tuxedo, hair, and overall appearance looked flawless. You only got one wedding day, after all, so you have to make sure you look your best.

"Yeah, man, almost. Don't want Elix to run the other way when he sees me. I gotta look hot," Puck explained.

Finn couldn't contain his snort. "Noah Puckerman actually thinks he needs to work to look hot?" he said sarcastically. "Trust me, if he hasn't run away by now, he never will."

"Fuck you too," Puck shot back jokingly. Finally, he decided his appearance was satisfactory as he followed Finn into the chapel. He desperately wanted to see Elix before the ceremony, see what he looked like, give him a quick kiss. Yet, Elix was adamant that they couldn't see each other. Something about bad luck. Puck already considered himself pretty lucky by snagging someone like Elix. If you had asked Puck at sixteen where he saw himself when he was twenty-five, he would have replied, "In jail or dead." He definitely wouldn't have said, "Marrying my high school sweetheart," but life's funny like that and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Puck walked quickly up the aisle, taking his place next to Finn. He turned to face the congregation, pleasantly surprised by the turn-out. Since he and Elix had enlisted all the former Glee members as groomsmen and "groomsmaids," as Elix called it, Puck had expected the pews to be pretty empty, with exception of their parents. As it turned out, even their distant, extensive families had taken the time to attend. Puck was most surprised when he noticed Karofsky, Azimio, and all of the other former McKinley football team there. It turns out people really can change. He looked at the front row on his side of the room and met his mother's misty-eyed gaze. He gave her a smile, which she kindly returned. Sure, she had always hoped he would settle down with a nice Jewish girl, but she absolutely adored Elix from the moment she met him, so she wasn't disappointed by this wedding. Puck wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed that there was no sign of his own dad. He had tracked down his father's address and sent him an invitation in the slight hope that they could possibly have some kind of relationship, no matter how small. Since he hadn't run it by his mother, he was slightly glad that the elder Puckerman hadn't showed up, because if he had there more than likely would have been drama.

Before he could think about it further, the organ began playing the Wedding March. Everyone's attention shifted to the back of the room where Puck's eight year old sister, Sarah, was walking up the aisle, flinging the rose petals from her basket all over the place. Behind her was Elix's five year old nephew, Matthew. The boy was carrying a pillow containing both of the rings, his tongue sticking out slightly while he concentrated on not tripping. Behind Matthew was the object of Noah's affections. Elix was arm-in-arm with his own dad as he made his way up the aisle, a wide grin on his face that he directed at Puck. He was wearing a white suit that Kurt had made and his usually-straight shoulder length blonde hair had been slightly curled for the occasion. His black eyeliner and mascara made his bright blue eyes pop. When he finally reached Noah, Elix's dad gave him a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug before turning to Puck. The older man gave Noah a pat on the back, along with a non-threatening glare, before moving to sit next to his wife.

The ceremony went by rather quickly. Both of them recited their well-rehearsed vows, even though Noah had just finished his that morning, the congregation collectively giggled and groaned when Finn dropped the rings, and when Elix and Puck finally kissed after becoming officially married, they were met with the sound of cheers, wolf whistles, and clapping, even from the former jocks. After he broke the glass, after all he promised his mother he would, the room erupted into another round of cheers before everyone made their way to the reception area.

"Please welcome Mr. Noah and Elix Puckerman!" the DJ announced as Puck and Elix made their way into the room where the reception was being held. Immediately, the DJ started playing Fergie's "Won't Let You Fall" (their song) as Noah led him into the center of the room for the first dance, everybody forming a circle around them.

"Remember when this became our song?" Puck asked, placing his hands on Elix's waist once the music started.

Elix chuckled and smiled up at his new husband. "Of course. I could never forget our first date. It was the best night of my life."

"Mine too," Puck replied, pressing a gentle kiss to Elix's lips as they started swaying together.

_I'll never let you go  
So, never let me go  
I will be your journey  
And you will be my road  
Down the stormy path  
Love will never come to pass  
It will be an anchor  
Although the winds may blow_

"I never really believed in fate," Puck said softly, gazing deeply into Elix's eyes. "Until I met you. And now that I have you again, I'm never gonna let you go. I know I hurt you, but I promise I'll make it up to you. Hell, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'll never let you go again."

Elix silenced the older man by pressing a finger to his rough lips. "Noah, you know I've already forgiven you. It was a long time ago. You've gotta stop beating yourself up over it. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters."

_And through the depths of high and low  
Wherever you will go, I'll follow  
To the end, back again  
You know_

_Won't let you fall,_  
_Fall out of love_  
_'Cause together we'll be holding on_  
_'Cause all we have is us_  
_Won't let you go,_  
_Go away again_  
_Because life don't mean nothing at all_  
_If I don't have your love_

"My mom loved the ceremony," Puck said. "You did a beautiful job planning it."

"Thank you, Noah," Elix responded, blushing slightly. "I spent days researching all the Jewish traditions, but it wasn't easy so I was glad to have Rachel there to help me."

_I will dry your tears  
Take away your fears  
Let me be your shelter  
Your heart is safe in here  
So beautiful and pure  
There's nothing I would not endure  
Oh, love as got me blinded  
I see it all so clear_

"Whoa, is Coach Sylvester crying?" Puck asked, looking at the cheerleading coach with somewhat wide eyes.

Elix looked at her and was surprised to see that she was indeed crying slightly. He couldn't help but snigger at her attire. She was wearing her usual tracksuit with a bowtie that made it "formal" in her opinion.

_And through the depths of high and low  
Wherever you will go, I'll follow  
To the end, back again  
You know_

_Won't let you fall,_  
_Fall out of love_  
_'Cause together we'll be holding on_  
_'Cause all we have is us_  
_Won't let you go,_  
_Go away again_  
_Because life don't mean nothing at all_  
_If I don't have your love_

"Coach Beiste looks gorgeous," Elix said, motioning to the football coach, who was a bit teary-eyed herself. She was wearing a simple, blue, floor-length dress that complimented her skin tone well. Elix remembered his days on the Cheerios when he would fool around with members of the football team, and they would say that they thought of Beiste in compromising positions if they needed to cool down. He felt horrible when she found out what was going on. He had always looked up to Beiste and her confidence in herself, but when she found out Elix knew what the football players were doing and didn't tell her, their relationship had never been the same. He was honored that she had shown up for the wedding.

_ I'm down for you for whatever  
Anything you going through  
What's mine is yours  
Every little thing  
I got you  
Even when winds will change  
Come smashing down and crashing on you_

Puck started chuckling and Elix looked up at him with a confused expression. "Look at Schue and Pillsbury," the taller man said, still laughing. Elix looked in their direction and noticed Schuester crying on the counselor's shoulder, leaving the redhead with a very uncomfortable expression on her face.

"He'll have to cry on her other shoulder to make it match," the blonde said, giggling with Puck.

_Won't let you fall,  
Fall out of love  
'Cause together we'll be holding on  
'Cause all we have is us_

"Who would have thought that out of all of the glee member relationships, we would be the ones to go the distance," Puck thought aloud, subconsciously pulling Elix closer.

"I don't know," Elix replied. "But I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Elix," Puck said. He never wanted the song to end. As long as he and Elix were still doing their first dance at their wedding, nothing could go wrong. He knew they were going to have speedbumps, but he was ready to take them with Elix by his side. Yep, this is definitely not where Noah saw himself at twenty-five, but he was willing to spend the rest of his life thanking whatever greater power was out there, that it did turn out this way. After years of anger and frustration, Noah Puckerman was finally happy.

_Won't let you go,  
Go away again  
Because life don't mean nothing at all  
If I don't have your love_


	4. Whiskey Lullaby

**WARNINGS: **Suicide/dark themes. If this triggers you, you may not want to read this chapter.

**Whiskey Lullaby** by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss

As the guitar starts playing a single spotlight appears, focusing on Finn Hudson. The former quarterback moves to a casket and opens it, revealing Noah Puckerman, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face. Finn absentmindedly wipes away a tear from his eye at the sight of his deceased best friend. Continuing to look at Puck, Finn starts singing.

_He put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
He broke his heart, he spent his whole life trying to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
_And finally drank away his memory_  
_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_  
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_  
_We found him with his face down in the pillow_  
_With a note that said, 'I'll love him till I die.'_  
_And when we buried him beneath the willow_  
_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

* * *

Puck couldn't take it anymore. Living without Elix was like living without air. He was slowly suffocating, and nothing was going to save him. He remembers that horrible day like it was yesterday, even though it was nearly six months ago. After a night of vigorous love-making, Elix had dropped the bomb that he was in love with someone else.

Elix and Puck had dated since high school. Didn't that mean anything to Elix? Apparently not. Ten long, seemingly happy, years together were practically erased when Elix had moved out and gone to live with his new boyfriend, Sam. The day the younger man moved out was the day Puck started replacing his ex with his new lover, Whiskey. Whiskey doesn't lie to you. Whiskey doesn't wake up one day and tell you that it doesn't love you anymore. Or at least, that's the way Puck justified his new relationship to Finn and Mike.

Eventually, enough was enough. Even Whiskey wasn't enough to pull Puck out of his depression anymore. Noah threw the picture he was holding of him and Elix on their first date at the wall, not even flinching when the frame and glass shattered into dozens of pieces. Grabbing his trusty Whiskey bottle, Puck stumbled into his bedroom, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen on the way. He practically collapsed on the bed, and immediately began writing on the paper he brought with him.

_I know I'll never be enough. I'm a Lima Loser through and through. I don't deserve to know any of the wonderful people that I do, but I know one thing's for sure. I'll love him until I die, and nothing's going to change that. He may not love me back, and I may not be enough for him, but my love for him will never stop._

After he finished writing, he tossed the paper to the ground before reaching into his nightstand and retrieving his 32-caliber revolver. Taking the last swig of his liquid courage, he pointed the gun to his temple and taking a deep breath as he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Another spotlight appears, this time focusing on Kurt Hummel and an unopened casket lying parallel to the one holding Puck. As the guitar continues, Kurt takes a deep breath and opens the casket, revealing Elix Risqué in his favorite formal clothing. Kurt visibly shudders as he looks at his best friend's lifeless body. He closes his eyes to collect himself and begins singing.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself  
For years and years he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath  
He finally drank his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind  
Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_  
_And finally drank away his memory_  
_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_  
_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_  
_We found him with his face down in the pillow_  
_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

* * *

Elix remembered the day when he heard the news that Puck had commit suicide. He had refused to believe it for a few days until he was invited to the funeral. He was surprised to have gotten the invitation in the first place, since most people disliked him after he left Puck for Sam. During the entire funeral service, he could have sworn that he felt Puck's presence around him. Not a haunting, ominous presence, as one may expect, but more of a protective, forgiving one. Almost as if Puck were saying that he understood why Elix did what he did, and that it was okay.

It wasn't until after the service that Finn and Mike showed Elix the handwritten note. Immediately afterwards, wracked with guilt, Elix had made a direct trip to the liquor store and bought twelve bottles of their finest Whiskey.

It had been six weeks since Puck's death, and Elix wasn't sure how much longer he could handle it. Sam had gone to the gym to blow off some steam after yet another one of their fights, leaving Elix drunk and alone in their apartment. He couldn't help but replay what the suicide note said in his mind, and every time he did it, he felt an enormous weight piling onto his shoulders. Stumbling to his emergency getaway bag, Elix clumsily opened it and reached in to pull out of his most treasured possessions: a picture of him and Puck on their first date.

Lying on his stomach on the bed, Elix stared at the picture, as if hoping to be transported back to that simpler time. In his peripheral vision, Elix noticed his full prescription bottle of pain pills and thought to himself, _A few seconds of pain, and then it's all over._

Reaching for the pills, Elix used his other hand to grab onto the Whiskey bottle on the ground near the bed. Taking another swig of his liquid courage, Elix downed the entire bottle of pills, washing it down with the rest of his Whiskey. Elix ignored the excruciating cramps in his stomach as he allowed the darkness to take him.

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la_

**Thanks for reading this! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for being on hiatus for so long, but I got this idea that wouldn't go away, so I did it! For my "Beautiful People" readers, I'm still working on Chapter 16, and it's over half-way done, so keep an eye out for it! Thank you for being patient with me!**


End file.
